Legends of Minecraft: Legend of the Gilded Valkyrie
by Dr. Sauros
Summary: Travel to a dimension in the sky, a hostile paradise, with monsters roaming the sky, lurking in the dark, and around every corner, and join one boy's quest to become the Gilded Valkyrie!
1. Notice

NOTICE:

If you haven't already read the first volume of the Legends of Minecraft books, Heroes of Notchton, I admonish you to do so, so as to fully understand everything beyond this point.

This book is a redo of the previous version.

That is all.


	2. From the Desk of Dr Sauros

Ah, hello again, dear reader!

If you don't already know, my name is Dr. Sauros, Scribe of Notchton. I put the events of Notchton into writing, and put them for all to see in the public archives.

Do you remember the Forge? The reality altering machine that Stevie and his brother Bryan designed? Well, when our present council, Andrew, Robin, and Horatio destroyed it, it permeated the endless, flat world with mods. Mods are little packets of JavaScript, which is the force that makes up the entire universe of Minecraft. This JavaScript, however, is altered. It creates new things where they weren't before. You can use mods to give a man extraordinary abilities, to make new kinds of animals, peaceful, and otherwise, to make new minerals, new plants, new dimensions, even! When the Forge was destroyed, all across the Minecraft world, mods were put in random places. Some mods are rather small, but some others...well, you can already guess. That is why the University of Minecraft was founded. At the University, you learn everything you need to know about survival, defense, and offense. The brightest and best from each graduating class are used for missions to the Modded Areas, to explore. It is at this point in time, where the legend begins.

The Legend of the Gilded Valkyrie!


	3. Chapter 1: Aeris

_My crops! _Thought Aeris. She leaped up out of her chair. She ran out the door as quickly as her legs could take her. She got to her garden, panting. She looked at her clock. She counted, "Five...four...three...two...one!" she quickly pulled a switch, and closed the shutters over her garden to shield them from the sun. She sighed in relief. She walked back through the town. _Darn sun! _she thought. _Why won't you just set, for once?! _Where she was from, the sun never set on the horizon. It just stood there, motionless in the sky. It had been that way for years. The gardens had to have special shutters on the roofs to keep the crops from burning. She remembered when she had only just spawned. It was night time. She had gazed up to the sky, and saw a massive, glowing white disc, surrounded by tiny white dots. _What were they called again? _Aeris thought. _Stars? _The pale blue grass glistened beneath her feet. She decided she was tired of walking. She spread the wings on her back, and flew. She wasn't a human, of course. She was a Valkyrie. She looked out from her vantage point. The landscape never got old. Islands, floating in the air, suspended by...well, nobody really knew. The Aether. She loved her home.

She landed in the city square. She wondered why it was called the city square. It was obviously a circle. The town square was a circle made of a bronze colored brick, where three different roads converged. In the town square, shop owners did business with other Valkyries, selling men, women, and children food, clothing, and toys. In the center was a huge rock pillar. On it was carved these words:

**Prophecy of the Gilded Valkyrie**

**When Gravitite has turned on us,  
The Gilded Valkyrie will arrive.**

**When the sun will never set on us,  
The Gilded Valkyrie will arrive.**

**From our realm, he does not hail,  
But over evil, he'll prevail.**

**Two allies he'll gain down his path,  
one of water, and the other that**

**Controls the mighty power of fire,  
two opposites who must grow higher  
than their petty differences.**

**The Gilded Valkyrie will his powers not earn,  
until the three virtues he has learned. ***

**The Gilded Valkyrie will come.**

Aeris wondered if the Gilded Valkyrie would finally bring the night back. Her crops were how she made a living. She wished it could be a bit easier. She wondered where the Gilded Valkyrie would come from. What would he look like? Would he look like a Valkyrie? Who would his two allies be? When did Gravitite turn on them? She shrugged off the questions, thinking, _It probably won't happen in my lifetime, anyway. _She couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

*** The Three Virtues: Three qualities that the Valkyries believe all Valkyries must cultivate. Peace, Humility, and Forgiveness. **


	4. Chapter 2: Maxwell

**Back on Earth**

Maxwell sat up in his bed. He yawned, and rubbed his hazel eyes groggily. He brushed his long blode hair back from his face. He stood up, and stretched. He felt like he was forgetting something. He walked over to the furnace, and cooked up some beef. He looked on his table. He saw a graduate's hat. _Hat..._ the word hat rolled around in his head for a minute, as he ate his steak. He racked his brain: he was forgetting something important, he just knew it. He looked out his window, and saw a couple of his classmates from the university walking down the street, wearing their graduate's hats. _Where are they off to? _he thought. _Are they graduating or something? _then it hit him like an arrow. It was graduating day!

Maxwell ran out the door of his house, wearing his graduate's hat. His house was made of spruce wood, with two floors. He built this house as one of his exams at the university. 'Build a fully functioning house' Professor Stevie had said. 'The look of it is up to you'. Maxwell caught up with his classmates. He said, "Hey, guys! Ready for graduating day?" One of his classmates said jokingly, "You forgot, didn't you?" Maxwell said, "Well, _kinda, _but I remembered eventually."

* * *

They stood in front of the council's castle. _This is it! _Maxwell thought. He slowly walked through the door, and into the councilroom. On the three elevated podiums at the far end of the room stood the Grand Council. At the front stood Andrew, to his right stood Horatio, and his left, Robin. Horatio disappeared, and reappeared in front of the entering guests. Horatio said, "Welcome, graduates! Please find your seats!" Horatio teleported back to his podium, showing no signs of fatigue. _So, that 'excersising the ender pearl' theory looks like it worked,_ Thought Maxwell. Before Horatio had become a councilman, he had been infected with a virus that slowly was turning him into an enderman. Andrew and Robin, the head council man, and the councilwoman, saved Horatio by defeating the enderdragon, the being that controlled all the endermen. Horatio was saved, but there was still a bit of enderman in him, still allowing him to teleport. At first, it was extremely difficult to do, but then Horatio found out that, like a muscle, an ender pearl grew stronger with excersise. He could still tire out, of course, but his teleporting was finally practical. Maxwell took a seat at the front of the room. Behind him sat about 50 other graduates. The crowds in the balconies to either side of them cheered. Andrew held up his hands, and the crowd grew silent. Andrew smiled warmly. He actually wasn't that much older than Maxwell. Andrew said, "Welcome, esteemed graduates! Today's a big day for you! Today is the day where you not only graduate from the University of Minecraft, but you recieve your special assignments! Some may be inside Notchton's borders, and some may be clear to the modded areas! We've picked your assignments based on your skill sets, and skill level." Andrew held out a list of names. He said, "This is a list of the gradute's names, and their assignments. I'll call them out, and when your name is called, you will walk to this podium..." Andrew gestured to a slightly elevated podium, facing the council. Andrew continued, "And you will recieve your assignment. Once you recieve your assignment, please return to your seat." Andrew held up the list, and said, "Rufus!" A boy with orange hair walked onto the podium. Andrew said, "You recieve the assignment to explore an island that has already made contact with us. We were contacted by a man who went by the name of 'Professor Spruce', and he spoke of creatures on the island known as 'Pokemon'. You are to go investiagte, and make peaceful contact with the locals." Rufus recieved his diploma, and, smiling, walked to his seat.

* * *

Andrew held up his list, and called, "Maxwell!" Maxwell stood up, and walked to the podium. Andrew said, "You are to stay in the walls of Notchton, to investiagate an interdimensional rift that has been interfering with the Peaceful Dome. You will recieve more briefing tonight." Maxwell recieved his diploma. He was slightly disappointed. _Stay inside Notchton's walls? _he thought. He wanted to be like that kid who got to go to the island full of...how did the head councilman pronounce it? Danosauruses? Dinosours? Still, the prospect of a new dimension got him excited. He sat back down in his seat.

When the ceremony was over, Andrew said, "Ladies and gentlemen! The graduating class of the University of Minecraft!" Andrew said to the graduates, "May you Mine with fortune," Robin said, "Craft in peace," and Horatio said, "And Build in freedom!" The crowd stood, clapped, and cheered. The graduates grabbed their hats, and threw them into the air.

* * *

Maxwell sat in his house that evening. He wondered what the new dimension would be like. He looked at his clock. It was getting late. He got up, and walked out of his house toward the castle. He wondered what he would be briefed on. Would he be _going _to that dimension, or would he just be closing the rift? He walked past the firepit, and towards the castle.

"Ah, Maxwell's here." Said one of the guards at the door. He turned to the other one, and said, "Alert the head councilman." The guard nodded, and walked into the castle. A few moments later, the doors opened, and there stood Andrew, holding his scepter of gold, tipped with a diamond. Andrew smiled, and said, "Welcome! Come in." Andrew lead Maxwell into the councilroom, and through a door, taking him down a corridor, and into a large room, with a big table, with maps covering it. Robin, Horatio, Stevie, and his twin brother, Bryan, were sitting at the table. Maxwell looked at Stevie and Bryan, and said, "Professor Stevie! Professor Bryan!" Stevie nodded. Bryan looked exactly like Stevie, except with green eyes instead of blue. Andrew sat at the end of the table, and Maxwell sat at the other end. Andrew said, "Alright, let's get to the briefing. Take one of the maps on the table."

Maxwell took a map, and looked it over. It was a view of a bunch of islands, some close together, others far, but they weren't sitting on an ocean. Maxwell looked confused, and Andrew said, "We have reason to believe that this is where the rift leads. Stevie?" Stevie nodded, and said, "This is a mod that Bryan and I worked on extensively. We haven't made a name for it yet, though." Bryan said, "The Forge may have also inserted creatures that we made on other occasions, but we're not sure." Maxwell said, "So, I'm going to another dimension?" Robin said, "Yes, but we're afraid it won't be that simple. You remember that the interdimensional rift was interfering with the peaceful dome?" Maxwell nodded. Horatio said, "Well, if the Peaceful Dome gives, monsters can easily get in. Your assignment will be to go into the portal, destroy it, and rebuild it about 56 miles to the west, and make a return trip, bringing back anything interesting you find." Maxwell's eyes widened. Maxwell said, "56 _miles_?" Andrew said, "Unfortunately, in this dimension, Horatio's calculated from a sensor probe we sent through the rift that for every 8 blocks you travel in this dimension, you only move 1 block when you return. If you travel 56 miles, you travel 7 miles in our world, which is just outside the Peaceful Dome." Maxwell was silent. Then he said, "I'll do it. Is there any way to keep in contact?" Horatio said, "Actually, there is!" Horatio put on a helmet with clear goggles attatched, and gave a duplicate to Maxwell. In the corner of Maxwell's eyes, he saw text pop up! It said, "Horatio: With this helmet, you can easily keep in contact with us via the chat bar. You only need to think the words." Maxwell grinned, and Horatio recieved the message, "Maxwell: Nice! Where's the rift?"


	5. Chapter 3: When Worlds Collide

A large creature walked along one of the islands of the Aether. It looked around, and stopped. It saw a large flower with purple petals. The creature licked it's chops. It hid in a bush, ready to pounce. The flower moved. It stood up on six tiny stem-like legs, and walked slowly away. The large creature jumped out from behind a bush, showing itself to be a human sized, bipedal, blue, bird. It ran at the flower, which promptly shot poison out of it's center at the bird. It hit the bird in the face, blinding it temporarily, and causing it to stumble. When it regained it's vision, the flower was gone. It squawked, and began to walk away, but then something odd appeared behind it. It looked around, and saw a big, shiny portal behind it. It ran in alarm.

* * *

On the other side of the portal, Horatio said, "Alright, we've trapped the rift in the portal! It's safe to go through!" Maxwell took his sword, turned to everybody, and said, "See ya!" He jumped through the portal.

* * *

Aeris flew through the sky, which was pretty much anywhere in between the islands. She flew around huge waterfalls, brushing her hand through, flew up, and landed on an island. She sat on the edge. As she looked out over the islands, an exceptionally puffy sheep walked up next to her. She smiled, and petted it. Then, she looked out again, and on a far off island, she faintly saw...glowstone? She said out loud, "What's glowstone doing out here?" She spread her wings, and flew towards the glowstone.

* * *

Maxwell landed on grass. It felt odd, though. Softer. Lighter. He looked down at the ground. Bluer. He stood up, and dusted himself off. He pressed a button on his headset, and sent the message, "Maxwell: Alright, I'm on the other side." He looked out over the islands. It was beautiful here. He took out his pickaxe, and raised it. He sent the message, "Maxwell: See you soon." He brought the pickaxe down on the portal. It deactivated. He collected up the glowstone, and went walking to the west. How he was going to get 56 miles, he had no idea. He looked around. _Bring back anything interesting? _he thought. _I'd have to bring this entire place with me!_

* * *

Aeris landed where the glowstone used to be. Where had it gone? A mountain blocked her view while she was flying here, and when she got past it, the glowstone was gone! She landed where some of the grass had turned into bare dirt. She knelt, and ran her finger across the dirt. She brought her finger back up, and it was covered in a glowing dust. Glowstone dust. _At least I know I'm not insane... _she thought. There definitely used to be glowstone here. She turned around, and up on a cliff above her, she saw a person who had made his way to the top. He wore an odd helmet on his head. Maybe he knew something about the glowstone. She was about to call to him, when suddenly, a giant floating creature rose behind him. _Zephyr! _she thought. She shouted to him, saying, "Hey!" He suddenly turned to look at her. She shouted, "Behind you!" He looked as if he didn't understand. Suddenly, the Zephyr shot a white ball out of his mouth, and it smacked the person in the side, knocking off the odd thing he wore on his head, sending him flying towards a ledge about 2 blocks below, causing him to hit his head. He fell off of that ledge, unconcsious, down into a gap in between the two islands. She flew towards him as fast as her wings could take her, and caught him, and gently set him on the ground. He had serious damage to his head. She looked over to where the Zephyr was. It was flying away. It couldn't see him anymore(blind as a bat, but dangerous, the Zephyr) She turned the stranger onto his stomach, to see if his wings were-

He had no wings.

This was not a normal Valkyrie. Aeris knelt down next to him. Maybe a spawn defect? Then, she looked around for something to help his head. She saw a skyroot tree, plucked a few of the leaves off, and put them on the open wound. She would keep those there until the blood clotted. She wondered if maybe he _wasn't _a Valkyrie. Maybe that's why he didn't understand her. Suddenly, the stranger coughed. His eyes opened. They widened when they saw Aeris. He sat up. Aeris said, "Are you alright? That was quite the fall!" The stranger just looked confused, and started talking in a foreign language.

* * *

"...and I need to get west of here pronto!" Maxwell said. The girl just stared at him, and cocked her head to one side, with a confused look on her face. She rolled her eyes, and put her hand on his head. Maxwell said, "Now, just a minute, what are you-" She touched her forehead to his. She spoke in an extremely archaic Valkyrian dialect. It roughly translates to this:

"Two Minds,  
one mouth.  
The barrier no longer separates us.  
Your language becomes our language,  
The barrier no longer separates us."

* * *

Aeris went into Maxwell's mind. His mind was arranged slightly different than normal creatures, so finding the language center was tricky. She finally found it, and absorbed all words he knew in the english language, and she picked the dialect that she thought bore the most...distinction. She pulled her head back.

* * *

Maxwell thought about what had just happened. He felt something going through his head, and it sure wasn't anything from _his_ brain. Then, the girl said, in perfect english, with a soft british accent, "Let's try this again. My name is Aeris. What is your's?"


	6. Chapter 4: Hrungulac

Maxwell just stared. He couldn't believe what just happened. He fell from a cliff, woke up to a very light blonde girl nursing his wounds, and she had managed to assimilate his language! He raised his finger and opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words. She stood up, and held out her hand, saying, "Come! I'll take you to my village." Maxwell was silent for a moment, and grabbed her hand, and Aeres pulled him up. Aeres walked away, and gestured for him to follow, saying, "Come!" Maxwell hesitantly walked forward. Maxwell finally found the words to say, "How did you do that?" Aeres said, "Do what?" Maxwell said, "...that! The thing with the...you know!" Aeres said, "Learn your language? I just used an old ritual. I looked through your mind, and now I can communicate with you." Maxwell said, "Communicate..." He paused, and again, said, "Communicate..." He suddenly said, "My headset! Where's my headset?" Aeres said, "Oh, that helmet you were wearing? It fell to the core." Maxwell said, "It _what?!_"

As Maxwell walked through the island alongside Aeres, Maxwell noticed something odd about how she explained the language ritual. Maxwell said, "Hey, um...Aires?" Aeris said, "Aeris. Yes?" Maxwell said, "Explain how you learned my language, again?" Aeris said, "An ancient ritual, it was made 2, 3 hundred years ago. Why?" Maxwell said, "You're kinda early on the scene to have ancient stuff aren't you?" Aeris stopped, and said, "What do you mean?" Maxwell said, "How long has it been since the Forge detonated? 2 weeks now?" Aeris said, "Alright, where are you from? You're not from around here, are you?" Maxwell was silent. Then, he said, "Well, I'm not really from..._around _here. I'm from a different dimension. Are you following me so far?" Aeris' eyes widened. She never heard the word dimension before, so she went looking through the english language in her head. Dimension. Synonymous with _realm!_ "From this realm he does not hail..." whispered Aeris, in Valkyrian. Maxwell said, "Huh?" She took his hand, and quickly said, "Come with me." Then, she led him across the island.

* * *

Horatio said through his headset, "Horatio: Alright, Sky, are you sure you can handle this?" From the Sea of Jeb came the message, "SkythekidRS: C'mon, Horatio, you know me! Those man-eating squids are gonna get a taste of butter!" Horatio grinned, and ended the transmission. Horatio sent a transmission to Maxwell, saying, "Horatio: Maxwell, how's it coming?" No reply. Horatio said, "Horatio: Maxwell, are you there?" No answer. Something was wrong.

* * *

Aeris and Maxwell stood at the edge of a cliff. Maxwell said, "Well, how are we gonna get across _this?_"(Maxwell stil wasn't aware that Aeris had wings. Aeris wore a cape, which concealed her wings when they were folded up." Aeris decided to have some fun with Maxwell. She said, "Alright, wait here, and keep facing the gap. I'll be right back." Maxwell turned toward the gap. She obviously knew something he didn't know. Aeris ran away. Maxwell waited for about ten seconds. Aeris then ran into Maxwell square in the back, wrapping her arms around him, sending them both falling off of the cliff. Maxwell screamed as they dropped, Aeris only laughed. _This is it! _thought Maxwell. _I'm going straight to the core, just like my headset! _Aeris spread her wings, and soared upward, flapping her wings occasionally. Maxwell stopped screaming, and looked up at Aeris. He was speechless. When she set him down on the other island, Maxwell just stood there for a moment, and then screamed for another straight ten seconds. He looked at Aeris, who was by now slightly concerned. Maxwell just stared at her. He said, "Y...you can fly." Aeris nodded. She wondered if she should have surprised him like that. Maxwell said, "You can fly." After another few seconds, he said, "Are you...an angel?" Aeris giggled. Maxwell's eyes widened, and he said, "No, no, I didn't mean it like that, I just wondered...with the wings and all..." Aeris said, "Not quite. Follow me. We're close to my city." Maxwell followed Aeris over a hill, and in the distance, he saw a city, made of a bronze colored brick, with a massive tower in the center. "This," Aeris said, "Is our city, Hrungulac." Maxwell just stared. He said, "Did you guys _build _all of this?!" Aeris nodded. Maxwell just stared. How had they managed to build a giant city in two weeks?! Aeris said, "You're just in time for the festival, too, sir!" _Sir? _Thought Maxwell. _Festival? _Why was Aeris treating him with more respect, now? Aeris led him towards the city.

Maxwell had never seen anything like this city. He noticed that nothing was made of wood, though. He asked Aeris about this. Aeris said, "We Valkyries have a deep rooted respect for the natural world. From the smallest Aerbunny, to the largest tree, life is something we cherish." A young Valkyrie boy ran up to Aeris. Aeris spoke to him in Valkyrian. Obviously, the young one was excited about something. The boy spoke breathlessy, in a high voice, and turned around to show Aeris his wings. The wings were small, not fully developed, exactly like a chick's wings. On one of them, though, there was an unusually large feather. Aeris seemed excited, and spoke to the boy, and the boy ran off, to show somebody else his wings. Maxwell said, "What was that all about?" Aeris said, "Anton just got his first flight feather! They grow up fast, don't they?"

* * *

In the large building in the middle of the city, an elderly Valkyrie man sat on a throne. He held a staff, tipped with a very bright, yellow mineral shard. Aeris walked into the room, followed by Maxwell. Aeris and the elderly Valkyrie spoke to each other in Valkyrian. The elderly Valkyrie said, "Ah, Aeris, my dear! What brings you here?" Aeris said, "Lord Baldric, I have urgent news." Baldric said, "By all means, speak." Aeris said, "This is Maxwell. I found him on one of the islands to the north of here. He has no wings, and he claims to be from a different realm." Baldric stood. He said to Maxwell, in clear english, "Welcome to Hrungulac, Explorer from Notchton! Welcome!"


	7. Chapter 5: Cockatrice Attack

**Alright, guys, after a period of inactivity due to the fact that I seemingly misplaced the ability to comprehend the events to take place in this book, (I got writer's block, okay?) I'm back with a new chapter!**

* * *

Maxwell was shocked. How did he know where he was from? and how did he know his language? He never did that mind-reading language thing. Maxwell said, "How do you know where I'm from?" Baldric smiled, and said, "You will find out how at the festival tonight. Now, come, explorer. I will..." Baldric searched for the phrase. "Show you around." He finally said. He put his hand on Maxwell's shoulder, and they walked into the town square. Maxwell noticed the large carved stone in the middle of the square. Maxwell said, "What does that carving mean?" Baldric said, "Ah, the prophecy of the Gilded Valkyrie. It tells that, one day, evil will rise, and fall at the hands of a very powerful Valkyrie." Maxwell said, "What does the prophecy say? I don't read Valkyrian." Baldric said, "When Gravitite has turned on us, the Gilded Valkyrie will come. When the sun no longer sets on us, the Gilded Valkyrie will come. From our realm, he does not hail, but over evil, he'll prevail. Two allies he'll gain down his path, one of water, and the other that controls the mighty power of fire, two opposites who must grow higher than their petty differences. The Gilded Valkyrie will his powers not earn, till the three virtues he has learned. The Gilded Valkyrie will come." Baldric turned to Maxwell, and said, "It's interesting how it rhymes in your language. It wasn't meant to rhyme." Maxwell said, "What are 'The Three Virtues'?" Baldric said, "The Three Virtues are the qualities that we believe everyone must cultivate. Peace, Humility, and Forgiveness." Maxwell said, "So, has the prophecy come true yet?" Baldric frowned, and said, "Only in part, I'm afraid. Gravitite _has _turned on us, the the sun never sets." They saw a Valkyrie, obviously unhappy, pushing a cart full of withered crops down the street. "Poor man." said Baldric. "Didn't cover his crops fast enough."

As they kept walking, Maxwell said, "So, what's this festival all about?" Baldric said, "The Festival of Foresight, is what we're calling this one. It is one time in the year, when a window opens up to another time. I will venture through, and see what I can find. That is how the prophecy was first made, and it is how I knew about you." Suddenly, Maxwell heard a horn in the distance. Then another horn. It sounded just like the alarm in Notchton! Bladric's expression changed. "Cockatrice attack! Get indoors!" Maxwell said, "What's a...Cockatri-" Suddenly, a dart hit Maxwell in the arm. He felt dizzy. He started to stumble. He chuckled. Maxwell turned to Baldric. Maxwell said in a slurred voice, "Heeey, baldie! Care for a slice o' soup?" Baldric grabbed the dart, and pulled it out of Maxwell's arm. Maxwell flinched, and said, "Hey, man, don't go stinging me like willy nillie!" Suddenly, Baldric heard an explosion. He turned, and a house was on fire. Maxwell said, "Ooooh, goodie! It was getting kinda chilly!" A giant, toothed, green and purple bird walked up behind Maxwell. It bared it's teeth, and snarled. It opened it's mouth to bite into Maxwell, when, suddenly, it fell over. It had a purple sword in it's back. A Valkyrie woman with light blue hair and wings landed next to the fallen bird, and pulled the sword out. She turned to Baldric, and said in Valkyrian, "Baldric. In need of help I presume?" Baldric said, "Thank you, Matilda." Maxwell said, "You know something?" He pointed at Matilda. "I think _she _dunnit!" Baldric rolled his eyes. About 20 more birds ran towards the city. Matilda shouted into the sky, "Attack!" Suddenly, 20 Valkyries landed in front of them, all women. Baldric said to Maxwell, "Come, Maxwell. We must get inside." As Baldric led Maxwell into a house, Maxwell said, "Awww, but it was just getting to the good part!"

Baldric gave Maxwell a bucket of liquid. Maxwell stared at it, blankly. Baldric said, "Drink this." Maxwell took it, and chugged the entire bucket down. Suddenly, Maxwell felt better. Maxwell said, "What just happened?" Baldric said, "A Cockatrice poisoned you." Maxwell looked out the window, and saw the Valkyries fighting of the Cocktrices. All of the Valkyries were now stumbling around, but all the Cockatrices were gone. Suddenly, out of the cloud of dust walked another one. It wore a crown on it's head, with a glowing piece of Ambrosium on it. It walked up to Matilda, who was the only one who wasn't poisoned. Then, the Cockatrice spoke. It said, in Valkyrian, "Matilda. I don't want to make this more complicated, so I'll make it clear. Give me the key, or face your death." Matilda said, "Guess what, feathers. You aren't getting it." The Cockatrice grinned. It said, "So be it." It ran away, and as it did, it turned it's head to they sky, and made a noise, like a growl, mixed with the crowing of a rooster. Suddenly, 50 more Cockatrices appeared out of the dust cloud. The crowned Cockatrice flew in the air, and said, "One more chance, Matilda!" Matilda drew her sword. Maxwell turned to Baldric. Maxwell said, "I need to help her!" Baldric said, "No, Maxwell. It's too dangerous." Maxwell walked to a chest, and started to dig around in it. He pulled out some purple gems. He put them on the crafting table, and made armor and a sword. He armed himself, and ran out the door. Baldric said, "Maxwell! You don't know what you're dealing with!"

Maxwell ran up next to Matilda. She looked at him, and noticed that he had no wings. Maxwell walked up to the horde of Cockatrices. The Cockatrice king thought, _This is their defense? _Maxwell stood there for a moment, and then, suddenly, thrust the sword into a Cockatrice, swung it around, and knocked a few more off their feet. Then he threw his sword at the king. It hit him in the leg, and the king squawked, and fell to the ground. The other Cockatrices stood there, dumbstruck. Maxwell shouted, "Who's next?!" Then, all of the cockatrices ran at Maxwell and Matilda. Matilda flew towards Maxwell, wrapped her arms around him, and flew him into the air. She put her head up to his, then said, in english, "Nice work. Think you could distract the rest, while I get the king?" Maxwell said, "Absolutely!" She dropped him, and he landed behind the horde. He shouted, "Hey, bird-brains!" They all turned towards him. Maxwell said, "Can't touch this!" Maxwell ran away from the king, who was laying on the ground. All of the Cockatrices ran after him, outside of the city's boundaries. Maxwell ran to a ledge, and turned to the horde, who were advancing quickly. Suddenly, Maxwell heard Matilda's voice, shouting, "Hey!" The horde turned. Matilda was standing there, with the king pinned to the ground, and a sword to his head. Matilda shouted in Valkyrian, "Your king is defeated! Turn around, and go home!" The horde just stood there for a moment, and then ran away and flew off. Matilda walked up to Maxwell. She said, "Come with me." She turned around, grabbed the king, and dragged him away. Maxwell said, "Is that it? No thank you?" Matilda said, "Why would I thank you? We just killed living creatures." Maxwell said, "Because we had to!" Matilda sighed, and said, "Yes, exactly. We didn't _want _to, we _had _to. Now, come on." Maxwell followed behind Matilda. Maxwell turned his head, and saw Aeris looking through the smoking buildings. The Valkyries had managed to put the fire out. Aeris looked concerned. Aeris saw Maxwell, and a look of relief crossed her face. She ran up to Maxwell, and said, "Are you alright? When I last saw you, you were shot by a Cockatrice!" Maxwell said, "Yeah, this lady and I took them down." Maxwell turned to Matilda, and said, "Oh, yeah, I never did get your name." Matilda said, "Matilda. Now, come. We need to put the king in prison, and make amends." Maxwell said, "Amends? With _him_?" Matilda said, "No. Aetherem."


	8. Chapter 6: The Kaschi Ku'lod

**Alright, guys, just a quick note before I begin this (Actually pretty big) chapter. I'm drawing minecraft pictures on deviantART now!**

**Find the link at my homepage!**

* * *

Maxwell walked to the ledge of the island with Matilda and Aeris. Maxwell looked up. Floating, on top of a cluster of clouds, was a giant light brown pantheon! Aeris grabbed, Maxwell, and they, followed by Matilda, flew up to it. They flew to the entrance, and walked inside. They walked down a hallway, up a stairway, and went into a huge chamber, bright blue on the inside, with a giant gold tree in the center. Matilda walked up to the tree, and knelt. Aeris knelt down next to Matilda. Matilda said, in Valkyrian, "Great Aetherem, forgive us for what we had to do to protect our people. They threatened our lives, and attempted to steal the golden key, and we took the only necessary action." Maxwell stared in curiosity. Aeris and Matilda stood. Maxwell said, "What was that all about? Were you talking to Aetherem?" Aeris nodded. Matilda said, "Aetherem is the one who comes from, protects, and _is, _all of us. It forms our consciousness, and our being." Maxwell thought this sounded a bit familiar, but he shrugged it off as deja vu. Suddenly, the golden dust from the tree began to swirl behind Matilda. They swirled faster, and faster, until they materialized into...a symbol? Maxwell stared in awe. Aeris translated "You..." the symbol morphed into a different one. Aeris said, "Are..." The symbol morphed again. Aeris smiled, and said, "Forgiven." Suddenly, even more dust came from the tree. The dust swirled around, until it formed a human shape! Maxwell stared, mouth agape. The figure made from the golden dust spoke in Valkyrian, but to Maxwell, he heard plain english. The man said, "The festival is upon us. You shall soon see what the future holds. There is one thing it will not tell you, though. The man pointed his finger at Maxwell, and said, "He _can _be the Gilded Valkyrie."

There was a silence. Maxwell still stood there, mouth wide open. The shape walked up to Maxwell, and put his hand on Maxwell's shoulder. He said to Maxwell, "My son, you have the capability to defeat our enemy, Gravitite. But this is not set in stone. You must learn the three virtues if you are to acquire the armor of the Gilded Valkyrie, and to use it. You must learn Peace, Humility, and Forgiveness if you are to succeed." Maxwell, having slightly regained his composure, said, "Are you...Aetherem?" The man grinned, and said, "I am known by many names, and Aetherem is merely one of them. You know me as...JavaScript." Maxwell processed this, then his mind nearly exploded, and it's a good thing it didn't, because Maxwell would really need it later. JavaScript said, "Allow me to tell you why you're here." Then, the shape of the man disappeared, and the golden dust swirled around Maxwell.

Suddenly, Maxwell was back in Notchton. Notchton?! Suddenly, Maxwell heard JavaScript's voice, but couldn't find the source. JavaScript said, "This is the day Notchton was taken back from Herobrine." Suddenly, a blur flew past Maxwell, and landed on the ground. Maxwell looked, and Notch and Herobrine were locked in battle! This was the day the Forge had detonated! Herobrine punched Notch towards the castle. Herobrine caught fire, and walked forward, saying, "Now you've done it. Gone and made me angry!" Suddenly, his foot touched a tripwire. Herobrine looked down, and suddenly, a dozen yellow golems surrounded Herobrine. Herobrine said, "Uh oh." The golems sent Herobrine flying towards the castle roof, where a blue beam shot into the sky, and thousands of black particles formed into hundreds of enderdragons. Maxwell watched as Notch zoomed towards the castle with everything he had. Suddenly, an explosion came from the rooftop. Then, a massive explosion destroyed the entire top part of the castle. A blue shockwave flew past Maxwell, and Maxwell watched as rabbits, elephants, racoons, and birds all materialized around him. JavaScript said, "And the mods were spread throughout Minecraft. And the Aether was made this way, but more than that."

Maxwell suddenly found himself floating in the sky, nothing visible below him. Then, hundreds of thousands of particles flew into the air, materializing into clumps of rock, which grew into boulders, then landmasses. JavaScript said, "When the Aether was made, it was made with it's own unique timeline. That is how the story I am about to tell you takes place 70 years ago." Maxwell found himself in a building, with a Valkyrie man running back and forth between desks, obviously exited. JavaScript said, "This is Benedict. He is what you would call a scientist." Benedict ran to a desk, and put a drop of liquid on a peculiar looking rock. It began to vibrate, and spark. Suddenly, it exploded with such force that the building was gone. Thousands of pink shards flew across the islands of the Aether. Benedict laid in the wreckage, completely unharmed, somehow. A red shard was embedded in his chest. Maxwell said, "What just happened?" JavaScript said, "Benedict created a new element. An element that could control gravity. Gravitite. Thousands of fragments of Gravitite flew across the Aether, becoming diluted, fading from their original red, to pink. The shard that embedded itself in Benedict was pure." Benedict suddenly woke up. He looked around the wreckage. He tried to get up, but flinched in pain. He looked at his chest. His eyes widened. Suddenly, everything around him began to float. JavaScript said, "Benedict had gained the ability to control gravity. Not entirely, though. It was influenced by emotions. Fear is what is causing him to lose control." Suddenly, two Valkyrie men, one with deep blue armor, wings, and hair, the other with glowing orange armor, wings, and hair. The orange one shouted to Benedict, "Excuse me, sir!" Benedict turned to them. The blue one said, "My name is Neptune! This is Pyros. We would like to ask you to come with us!" Maxwell said, "Who are they?" JavaScript said, "Part of a special group of Valkyries, Valkyries who can control the elements themselves. The _Kaschi ku'lod. _Ones who control the elements. they kept the peace in all corners of the Aether." Maxwell said, "Kept?" JavaScript continued, "Benedict was adopted into the ranks of the Kaschi Ku'lod, and became a prominent member. He renamed himself after the element he created. Gravitite. Let's go forward a bit." Maxwell found himself in a room, with a large, circular table. Sitting at the table were Pyros, Neptune, and Gravitite. Gravitite was now wearing black armor, with a clear area in the chest, to show the glowing shard of Gravitite. Also sitting at the table were Valkyries that were brown, grey, two women that were green and silver, and another that was wearing silver armor with gold orbs on the shoulders and chest. JavaScript said, "That one is the original Gilded Valkyrie." The silver and gold one stood up, apparently the leader. He said, "It has come to our attention that a new enemy is upon us. An enemy that may be a potential member of the Kaschi Ku'lod. He controls the sun. He has already destroyed the villages of Marfyr..." The Gilded Valkyrie paused, and slowly said, "And Chrabbs." Gravitite shot up, and said, "Chrabbs?! That's _my_ village!" The room was silent. The Gilded Valkyrie slowly said, "The sun creature may be a valuable asset if we can turn him to good." Gravitite said, "Wait, so we're going to try to make _peace _with this monster?! He killed innocent-" The Gilded Valkyrie raised his hand, and said, "Gravitite, you know the three virtues. The third one is Forgiveness. The first one, peace, requires that even though someone has done the worst things imaginable, we must believe that even _they _have the potential for change." Gravitite said, "How could he possibly-" The Gilded Valkyrie slowly said, "Sit down, Gravitite." Gravitite was silent, then, he angrily sat down. JavaScript said, "Of course, the sun lord would not change. He wanted total domination of the Aether. The Kaschi Ku'lod had to fight him. Geothyllid was the sun lord's name." Maxwell said, "Who now?" Suddenly, Maxwell found himself in a red dungeon, with a massive fiery creature battling with the Kaschi Ku'lod.

Pyros held out his hand, and redirected the fire from the pillars at the creature, presumably Geothyllid, but it had no effect. The Valkyrie in brown pulled some earth out of the floor, and Neptune pulled some water through the wall. They fired the earth and water at each other, and caused the earth and water to combine into mud. The woman in green shot a vine through the wall at the mud, and a dozen vines shot out of the other side of the mud, supercharged by the other Valkyrie's powers. The vine shot at Geothyllid, wrapping him in extremely thick vines, until he was almost conmpletely covered. Neptune shot some water at Geothyllid, and he fell to the ground, sizzling. Geothyllid got up, rage burning in his eyes. He shouted, "You don't understand, do you?! I can end your miserable world!" He shot fire at everybody. They dodged, but the Gilded Valkyrie just walked through the flames. Geothyllid stopped shooting fire, and looked at the Gilded Valkyrie. He chuckled, and said, "And what do you control? The color yellow?" The Gilded Valkyrie grinned, and said, "Eh, little things. Light. Sound. The like." He raised his hand towards Geothyllid, and sent out a soundwave so powerful and concentrated, that it sent Geothyllid flying back against the wall. He tried to float up, but suddenly found himself much heavier than he thought he was. He fell to the ground again. Gravitite walked up to Geothyllid, holding his hand up, and said, "Stay down." Geothyllid tried to get up, but Gravitite pressed down even harder. Geothyllid gasped for breath. Gravitite pressed down even harder. The Gilded Valkyrie said, "Gravitite!" Gravitite pressed down even harder, and said to Geothyllid, "Say it. Say you're defeated!" Geothyllid gasped, "I...am de...feated!" Gravitite said, "For all to hear!" The Gilded Valkyrie grabbed Gravitite's arm, and said, "Gravitite! Stop! It's over!" Gravitite hesitated, then slowly released his grip. Geothyllid gasped for breath. JavaScript said, "Gravitite was letting his anger get the best of him. Once Geothyllid was defeated, the Kaschi Ku'lod locked him in a dungeon, where he could never use his powers again. But then, something happened."

Maxwell found himself back in the room with the large round table. Only Gravitite and the Gilded Valkyrie were there. They were arguing. Gravitite said, "I'm saying that the Cockatrices could be useful allies! You know how advanced their building skills are! We could use them to help us rebuild Chrabbs!" The Gilded Valkyrie shook his head, and said, "No, Gravitite! We've tried to make peace with them, but they're just too dangerous! They're unstable, unreliable, and untrustoworthy! I would like peace as much as you, but they're just too dangerous!" Gravitite said, "Building isn't all they could do, though! They could help us in our battles! We could do more than protect the people of the Aether, we could _lead _them!" The Gilded Valkyrie said, "Gravitite! Are you seriously suggesting that we take over?! With the help of the _Cockatrices_?!" Gravitite said, "We don't need to take orders from a less powerful Valkyrie king! We're above them!" The Gilded Valkyrie said, "No! The second of the three virtues is Humility! You need to be careful, Gravitite! The way you're headed...I'm not liking it!" Gravitite's expression darkened. "I know what I'm doing!" Gravitite said. "If you won't do it, then I will!" He walked towads the door. The Gilded Valkyrie stepped in front of Gravitite, and said, "I'm not going to let you do this, Gravitite!" Gravitite's expression turned even angrier. He said, "Fine then." Gravitite flung the Gilded Valkyrie against the wall. Gravitite walked out the door.

Maxwell was suddenly at a massive door. Gravitite walked up to it, and flung the two guards against either wall. Then, he flung the two doors back. He walked in, and inside the massive cell, floated Geothyllid. He turned to Gravitite. He floated up to him, and Geothyllid said, "What do you want?!" Gravitite said, "I want your help with something." Geothyllid paused, and said, "What make you think that I will help you?!" Gravitite raised his hand up, and slammed Geothyllid on the ground. Gravitite leaned in towards Geothyllid's ear, and whispered, "Because I can end your miserable existence instantly!"

Gravitite walked out of the dungeon, followed by Geothyllid. Suddenly, in front of him, stood the rest of the Kaschi Ku'lod. The Gilded Valkyrie walked to the front, and said, "You're under arrest." The Gilded Valkyrie raised his hands, and said, "Don't make us do this, Gravitite." Gravitite raised his hands in the air, and brought them down, increasing gravity's pull on them hundreds of times over. The Kaschi Ku'lod fell to the ground, barely being able to breathe under their own weight. He said to them, "You don't understand it, do you? I control gravity, I control you!" The Gilded Valkyrie suddenly turned invisible. Then, he stood behind Gravitite. He said, "Enough, Gravitite!". Gravitite smiled, and said, "I know all of your light tricks, comrade." Gravitite reached out towards the Gilded valkyrie, and his hand passed right through him. Suddenly, Gravitite was sent flying against the wall. The real Gilded Valkyrie had just enough time to slowly raise his hand, and send a soundwave. Gravitite released his grip on everyone. The Gilded Valkyrie kept sending soundwaves at Gravitite. Suddenly, the grey armored man to his right was engulfed in white hot flames from Geothyllid. When the flames subsided, he was gone. The Gilded Valkyrie's eyes widened. The brown man to his left was also incinerated. The Gilded Valkyrie shouted, "No!" He was distracted long enough to stop sending soundwaves. Gravitite suddenly lifted everyone up in the air. Gravitite said, "Sorry, guys, but I think I quit." Gravitite flung everybody against the wall with such force that the rock gave way, and the cave that the dungeon was in began to collapse. Gravitite walked out, followed by Geothyllid. As they left the cave, it collapsed entirely. Maxwell watched in horror. JavaScript gravely said, "That marked the end of the time of the Kaschi Ku'lod. All of it's memebers perished that day, save one. The Gilded Valkyrie still lives. He hid the armor in dungeons, locked away in indestructible chests, that can only be unlocked, if you obtain the key from the guardian of the dungeon. The Gilded Valkyrie has since gone into hiding. Nobody has ever seen him again. In the meantime, Gravitite used Geothyllid to stop the rotation of the Aether, causing the sun to never set." JavaScript continued, "Maxwell, you are to be the new Gilded Valkyrie, but only if you learn the three virtues, Peace, Humility, and Forgiveness. You, Matilda, and Aeris, shall become the beginning of the new Kaschi Ku'lod. I wish you the best of luck." And Maxwell found himself back in the room where he started. It seemed as though no time had passed. Aeris and Matilda stared at him. Maxwell said, "Wow." that was all he could say. "Wow."

* * *

Andrew took a walk around Notchton. He thought about the events that occurred recently. His mind went back to when they had taken back Notchton from Herobrine. He shuddered. He never wanted to have to do that again. Suddenly, in the middle of the street, he saw something. It looked like...a helmet? Andrew picked it up. It was one of Horatio's com helmets! Andrew out it on, to see who had left it there. in the chat box, Andrew saw, "Horatio: Maxwell, this is Horatio, please respond. Horatio: Maxwell, please respond!" Andrew's eyes widened. This helmet was supposed to be in the Aether! How had it gotten here?!


	9. Chapter 7: Legacy

Aeris asked Maxwell, "What happened?" Maxwell said, "I need to know everything you've got on the Kaschi Ku'lod."

In the grand archives of Hrungulac, the librarian searched through the scrolls with his large glasses. He said, "Kaschi Ku'lod, Kaschi Ku'lo-AH! there it is!" He pulled out a scroll, and read this entry to Maxwell, Aeris, and Matilda:

**Kaschi Ku'lod, meaning "Ones who control, or ones who have mastered, the elements. The Kaschi Ku'lod was a group of peace-keepers who could control their respective elements, due to their compatibility with special elemental armor. The Kaschi Ku'lod consisted of 8 people including Gravitite, who later betrayed the Kashci Ku'lod, and killed all members. ****Gravitite betrayed the Kaschi Ku'lod, freeing the sun lord Geothyllid, causing the sun to never set, and obliterating all but three sets of Kaschi Ku'lod armor. It is believed that the Gilded Valkyrie still lives, but such beliefs are widely considered as legend.**

The librarian said, "Oh, I just remembered, King Baldric recently decided to disclose the names of the valiant members of the Kaschi Ku'lod! In fact..." The librarian pulled a scroll out of his pocket. He said, "I have the brand new scroll right here! Have a look!" Aeris took the scroll. The librarian said, "How exciting! We'll finally know who they were!" Aeris read the following names:

**Heimdall Maverick, alias Lusonus, The Gilded Valkyrie**  
**Antony Xaadril, alias Neptune, the Water Valkyrie**

Matilda's eyes widened. Aeris continued:

**Benedict Ki'dloy, alias Gravitite, the Gravity Valkyrie (Footnote on Gravitite: Gravitite is the only Kaschi Ku'lod member who had not gained his powers from armor, but a shard of the element Gravitite in his chest.)  
Markus Aslaug, alias Pyros, the Fire Valkyrie  
****Aulora Bedrix, alias Natura, the Plant Valkyrie  
****Asdis Bedrix, alias Magnes, the Metal Valkyrie  
****Bartholemew Adalsteinn, alias Terra, the Earth Valkyrie  
****Kilder Wislone, alias Murekz, the Stone Valkyrie**

Aeris closed the scroll. Matilda softly said, "What was Neptune's real name?" Aeris said, "Antony Xaadril. May I ask why?" Matilda shook her head, and said, "No, you may not. Let's go." Matilda walked out of the room, reluctantly followed by Aeris and Maxwell.

* * *

As Matilda walked through the city square, where they were setting up the seats for the Festival of Foresight that night, Maxwell and Aeris caught up. Aeris said, "Matilda, what's going on?" Matilda said, "Nothing." Maxwell noticed Matilda's expression growing angrier. Maxwell said, "Matilda, what's wrong?" Matilda stopped, and said, "Nothing's wrong, okay?!" Maxwell said, "Oh yeah, I can see-" Maxwell gestured towards Matilda's angry expression. "because that is _clearly_ the face of somebody who's completely okay." Matilda sighed in exasperation. She said, "Neptune. Do you remember him?" Maxwell said, "Yeah, the Water Valkyrie?" Matilda said. "He was my grandfather." There was a pause. Matilda's eyes welled up as she said, "I was always told that he died peacefully. Now I know the truth. Gravitite murdered him." Matilda walked off, and flew towards the bronze pantheon.

Matilda walked to her quarters. She walked inside. It was a small room, with a desk with paper on it, a chest of drawers, and a window in the wall, looking out over the islands of the Aether. She looked out. She saw an island with a large cliff, overlooking a waterfall that fell down infinitely. She looked out the window, and remembered when her grandfather had taken her flying that way, when she was a very small girl*. She remembered flying with him through a pod of Aerwhales. She smiled at the memory. When they landed, a messenger gave her grandfather a scroll, and he took Matilda home, and left. She never knew he was a peace-keeper. She heard knocking on her door. She turned, and saw her commanding officer standing in the doorway. She was a woman (Valkyrie women do most of the fighting) with creme colored hair and wings. Matilda stood at attention, and her commanding officer said gently, "At ease, Sister. You have a visitor." She stepped aside, and Maxwell stood in the doorway. Maxwell said, "Is this a bad time?" Matilda said, "No, you can come in." Matilda's commanding officer left, and Matilda said to Maxwell, "Do you want to sit down?" Maxwell thanked her, and took a seat. He said, "Nice place. I'm guessing you're a soldier?" Matilda nodded. After a pause, Maxwell said, "I know this has gotta be hard for you. I personally wouldn't completely understand. I never had parents, let alone grandparents." Matilda looked puzzled. She said, "What do you mean?" Maxwell said, "Well, where I'm from, everybody just spawns in the plaza, and they get taken to a special home, where they stay till they get old enough to take care of themselves." Matilda said, "Really? What's that like?" Maxwell said, "There's not much to say, really. First moment, you're not there, the next moment, you are." There was another pause. Maxwell said, "Enough about little old me, though. What's it like being a soldier?" Matilda said, "I started training when I was 12. We learned combat strategies, flight formations, nothing you wouldn't do." Maxwell said, "Except the flight formations, obviously." Matilda smiled. Maxwell said, "Aha! So you _do _smile!" Matilda said, "Yes, I do. When you're a warrior, you need to learn to keep your emotions in check. It helps to keep thinking clear on the battlefield." Maxwell said, "Ah, and so it starts to become involuntary?" Matilda nodded. After another pause, Maxwell said, "I'm sorry about what happened to your grandfather." Matilda's expression grew sadder again, and she said, "Well, these things happen. They're a part of life." Maxwell said, "I know you're hiding how you're really feeling. I know what these things do. You can hide it all you want, you can look together, but on the inside, it's ripping you apart. That's natural. There's no shame in it." Maxwell stood up. He said, "You know, if I _do _turn out to be the Gilded Valkyrie, and I need to go to defeat Gravitite, or something, I would rather nobody else be at my side than you." Matilda said, "Really?" Maxwell said, "It's because of him that your grandfather's gone. I'd want to make sure his legacy is something to remember." Matilda smiled. She said, "Thank you." Maxwell smiled, and then he left.

* * *

* Even though Matilda's grandfather was in his mid-80s at this time, he was still in his prime. Valkyries can live for up to 300 years.


	10. Chapter 8: The Festival of Foresight

"So, the king's dead?"  
"No, sir, he was merely captured by them."  
"So, your army fell against a couple of Valkyries? One of them with _no wings?_"  
"*gulp* Yes, sir. It was the only way to save our king."  
"I don't _care _what happens to your king! You were in a perfect position to get the job _done!_"  
"Master, I-"  
"Leave me. Now."  
"Yes, my lord."

On a dark continent in the Aether, one of the only dark places in the Aether, a man with black hair, wings, and dark purple armor sat on his throne. A Cockatrice left the throne room. He slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne. _Useless birds... _he thought to himself. Suddenly, the darkness was lit by a massive, fiery being, floating into the throne room. The being bowed, and said, "How may I serve you, master Gravitite?" Gravitite stood up out of his throne, the red shard in his chest glowing. "You may serve me, Geothyllid..." he said, "By standing by to do something for me." Geothyllid was confused. "What, my lord?" Gravitite said, "I'm going to try to turn this new Gilded Valkyrie. If I can't, however, you are to go directly to Hrungulac, and incinerate him and the armor." Geothyllid said, "Don't you..._want _the armor?" Gravitite waved his hand, and said, "I don't want that lump of metal! I know I can't use it! I just want it out of my way!"

* * *

Maxwell sat in one of the many seats around the town square. Almost all were occupied by other Valkyrie men, women, and children. Aeris sat down next to him. She said, "Hi, Maxwell. Are you ready?" Maxwell nodded, and said, "Spawned ready." Baldric and Matilda walked to the center, where all of the seats were facing. Baldric said something in Valkyrian, and Aeris translated for Maxwell, "Citizens of Hrungulac, we welcome you to this momentous occasion! Today, we shall see a fleeting glimpse of what the future holds for us!" Baldric turned to Matilda, and said, "And today, Matilda has seen her 5th summer as a warrior. In honor of this occasion, she shall accompany me to the future!" There was a murmur in the crowd. By now, everyone knew of her heritage. Aeris said to Maxwell, "That's one of our traditions. Baldric chooses somebody at a special time in their life, and they go with him through the-" Suddenly, a blue spark appeared in the air. It was followed by two. The four. Then eight. Before long, there were hundred of sparks in the air, swirling and spiraling, forming a giant blue portal. Everybody stared in awe. Even people who had seen this before still were amazed by this sight. "That." Aeris said. Baldric walked towards the portal. It was at this point that Maxwell saw that he had a bad limp, and supported a lot of his weight on a staff. Maybe he wasn't very suited to go to the future. He stepped through the portal, and Matilda followed.

They were gone for about five minutes. Suddenly, they leaped back through the portal. A look of concern was on both of their faces, then Baldric stood up, and happily proclaimed, "There is peace!" There was a thunderous applause. Baldric quickly walked down the aisle, followed by Matilda. Baldric leaned in between Aeris and Maxwell, and he whispered, "Quickly, come with me."

* * *

Baldric, Matilda, Aeris, and Maxwell walked into the castle. Baldric turned to them, and he said, "There is not peace in the future. We need to prevent what is coming." Maxwell said, "What did you see?" Baldric said, "The Aether was falling to the core. We got away just before impact." Baldric held his head up to Maxwell's. Suddenly, Maxwell was in Baldric's point of view. He was about to go into the portal. When he jumped through, he was standing on an island. It was dark, oddly enough. Maybe Geothyllid was gone at this point. On an island about a mile away from him, covered in golden skyroot trees, there was an explosion, then the island started to fall. That island was followed by another, and another, until Baldric and Matilda were falling. They fell down with the island, until they flew away when it hit the core. There was something odd about the core, though. Maxwell looked around, and beneath one of the islands, he saw...Notchton?! Maxwell gasped as Baldric pulled his head back. Maxwell said, "My home is..." Baldric nodded. Matilda said, "What? What is it?" Maxwell said, "My home world...it _is _your core!"

Aeris said, "What do we need to do, King Baldric?" Baldric said, "You need to go find Gravitite. Try to turn him to good. If not, he must be defeated." Maxwell said, "So, how am I going to get the Gilded Valkyrie's armor?" Baldric said, "You first need to find the other two sets, fire, and water. The first one will be in the slider's dungeon to the east. Then, you continue on to the Valkyrie outpost number four, where the water set is kept under high security." Maxwell said, "How do you know all this?" Baldric sighed. He said, "Aeris, Matilda, you may leave us." Aeris and Matilda left. Baldric said, "Follow me." He lead Maxwell down a series of corridors, and, finally, to a door. Baldric pressed a series of buttons next to the door, and it opened. Baldric and Maxwell walked through the door. It was dark. Baldric flipped on a lightswitch. Maxwell stared. In the center of the chamber, sat a set of armor, better made than anybody's hands could have ever done. It was silver, with gold on the chest, shoulders, waits, knees, boots, and gloves*. Maxwell walked up to it. He said, softly, "How did you get this?" Baldric said, "My name is not Baldric. My true name is Heimdall Maverick, or, Lusonus." Maxwell looked at Baldric. Under the beard, he looked exactly like the Gilded Valkyrie that JavaScript had shown him! That must have explained his limp! Maxwell said, "You...you're the..." Lusonus nodded. Maxwell said, "But if you're...the Gilded Valkyrie, then why can't _you _go defeat Gravitite?" Lusonus shook his head, and said, "I'm afraid that I've aged a bit since our last encounter, and this limp certainly hasn't helped me. I can't expect Gravitite to be too old, though, because he was in his teen years when he...left. He must still be 87 or so." Maxwell said, "Well, I...wait a minute. He's still young at 87 years old?" Lusonus said, "Your lifespans and ours may differ, but they'll both be 0 unless you do something about it." Lusonus said, "What do you say? Will you help us?" Maxwell was silent, and he said, "I'll do it. Count on it."

* * *

*Gloves were a revolutionary new idea presented by the Valkyries. After countless hours of swordplay, a Valkyrie realized that, maybe if you had armor for your _hands, _there would be even less risk of injury. Genius.


	11. Chapter 9: The Dream

Maxwell had put on most of the Gilded Valkyrie armor. He held the helmet in his hands, wondering what would happen if he put it on. Would he be compatible? If he wasn't, would he explode, or anything like that? Lusonus said, "Go ahead. Put it on." Maxwell slowly lifted the helmet over his head, and set it down. Suddenly, an astonishing array of nothing happened. After a few seconds, though, nothing still happened. Maxwell said, "Is that it? No light show, no 'I feel so much power' kinda thing?" Lusonus shook his head, and said, "Maxwell, my boy, you will gradually earn your powers as you learn the three virtues. For now, the Gilded Valkyrie armor is something you need to protect at all costs." Maxwell said, "How am I even supposed to be the Gilded _Valkyrie, _anyway? I don't even have wings!" Lusonus said, "You will earn them when your time comes. Now, get some rest. You look tired. You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow."

* * *

Andrew, Robin, and Horatio gathered around the round table in the conference room. Horatio asked, "Did you need us, Andrew?" Andrew said, "Yes. I need you to do a full scan within a hundred mile radius for Maxwell." Robin said, "But...he isn't here, is he? He's in another dimension, right?" Andrew said, "You remember how Maxwell lost his com helmet?" Andrew put the com helmet on the table. Horatio stared. He said, "I'll go do a search." Horatio ran away from the table, and up to a large monitor on the opposite end of the room. He typed some things in, and after a few seconds, said, "I found him! He's still on earth! But wait a minute...this is weird, he's...he's in the upper atmoscube!" Horatio walked back over to the table, pushed a button, and said, "Stevie, Bryan, have you managed to get the teleporter up and running again?" Stevie's voice came through, and said, "Looks like maybe it'll work. Why?" Horatio said, "I need you to send a couple things to the following coordinates..."

* * *

Maxwell walked into his quarters. He was tired. The place was dimly lit, so he would have no trouble sleeping. He laid down in his bed, and fell asleep. Suddenly, in a dream, he found himself in another place. It was dark, the light of redstone torches lightly illuminating the darkness. Maxwell stood in front of a throne. Maxwell said, "Hello?" He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, and saw a Valkyrie with dark purple armor and hair, and with a glowing red shard in the middle of his chest. Maxwell's eyes widened. Gravitite! Gravitite said, "Oh, come now, don't be so afraid." Maxwell said, "This is a dream. I'm just dreaming." Maxwell tried to fly away, but somehow, he couldn't control this particular dream. Gravitite chuckled, and said "That won't help you, Maxwell. You see, this isn't even _your _dream to begin with. I just found it to be the...simplest way to get my message across to you." Maxwell said, "What message?" Gravitite's expression darkened. He said, "Stay out of my way. The affairs of the Aether are not those of a mere human." Maxwell said, "Well, everybody else sure thinks I can do it." Gravitite smiled. He said, "Look, Maxwell, I know you don't know much about me, but I was hoping for...maybe...an alliance?" Maxwell said, "An alliance?" Gravitite nodded. Maxwell said, "Don't know _much _about you?! Your friend Aetherem showed me enough, Benny!" Gravitite's expression darkened again. He said, "That's no longer my name." Maxwell said, "I'll call you that anyway. Aetherem showed me your entire history, how you used to be a scientist, how you became part of the Kaschi Ku'lod, how you betrayed them, released Geothyllid, and murdered your own team mates! If you think I want any part of that, you're sorely, morbidly, hopelessly mistaken!" Gravitite was silent. He said, "Follow me." He turned, his purple cape flapping in the wind behind him. Maxwell sat on the ground, and said, "Guess what? I'm staying right here until I wake up!" Gravitite turned to Maxwell, his expression furious. He lifted Maxwell into the air, and towards Gravitite. Gravitite said through clenched teeth, "That wasn't a question."

Gravitite walked up a flight of stairs, Maxwell floating behind him. They got to the top of the tower, and Gravitite had Maxwell float over the side of the railing. Maxwell looked down. He knew this was a dream, but the height still dizzied him. Gravitite flipped a switch, and thousands of redstone torches lit up across the landscape below. Maxwell's eyes widened as he saw hundreds of thousands of Cockatrices, illuminated by the dim glow. Gravitite said, "_Now _do you get how it works? It's not, '_Should _you join me'. The question is, 'Do you really have a choice?'" Maxwell turned to Gravitite, silent. Then, Maxwell slowly said, "I'll take my chances." Gravitite was silent. Then, he said, "Fine then." Gravitite released his grip on Maxwell, sending him falling down to a hundred gaping Cockatrice mouths. Then, Maxwell woke up.

* * *

**_The Valkyrie is an amazing being, not merely for the fact that it is, for all intents and purposes, a man/woman with wings. There are a select few Valkyries that know the archaic tongue, which has the capability to summon JavaScript's (a.k.a., Aetherem's) power. (JavaScript has no true power of his own, he merely keeps it locked away inside him for use by Notch, or any other qualified person)_**

**_That is exactly how Gravitite contacted Maxwell in his dream, that is exactly how the Valkyries can assimilate language, and that is exactly how the ancients forged the Kaschi Ku'lod armor. And that is exactly how Gravitite got Geothyllid to Hrungulac in less than a day._**


	12. Chapter 10: The Journey Begins

Maxwell ran out of his room, into the street. Everybody was still asleep. He ran down the street towards the farming area.

He knocked on the door. He knocked again, harder this time. The door opened, and there stood Aeris. Aeris said drowsily, "M-Maxwell? What are you doing here?" Suddenly, her eyes shot open. Maxwell was wearing the Gilded Valkyrie armor. She said, "Where did you get that?" Maxwell said, "Long story, little to no time to explain. Get Baldric and Matilda. Go as fast as your wings will take you." Aeris ran out the door, spread her wings, and flew away like an arrow from a bow.

Lusonus, Aeris, and Matilda walked into the throne room. Lusonus said, "Now, Maxwell, what is it?" Maxwell said, "I saw him." Matilda said, "Saw who?" Maxwell said, "Gravitite." Everyone was silent. Lusonus said, "How did you see him?" Maxwell said, "Look, I-I don't know how he did it, but he showed up in a dream." Lusonus said, "How do you know that it was not merely a figment of your imagination?" Maxwell said, "I knew I was dreaming, but I couldn't control it. Gravitite told me he wanted an alliance. He assumed I didn't know anything about him." Lusonus said, "And I'm sure you did not agree, did you?" Maxwell shook his head, and said, "No! I told him that, and he took me to the top of this tower, and for some reason, it was night time! He had an army of Cockatrices!" After another silence, Aeris said, "In any case, how in both of our worlds did you get the Gilded Valkyrie's armor?!" Maxwell said to Lusonus, "Should we tell them?" Lusonus stroked his beard, and then nodded. He said to them, "My name is not Baldric. At least, it wasn't always. My name is Lusonus. The armor you see Maxwell wearing was once mine." Aeris and Matilda stared. Maxwell almost smiled, he could almost _see _the loading signs above their heads. Then they realized what Lusonus had just said.

After Matilda and Aeris finally composed themselves, Lusonus said, "Now, quickly, Maxwell, you must go find the other two sets of armor, and find Gravitite." Maxwell said, "I have a request, sir." Lusonus said, "Yes?" Maxwell said, "I would like to request Matilda and Aeris to accompany me." Maxwell turned to Aeris and Matilda. He said, "What do you say? Are you ready for a bit of excitement?" Matilda and Aeris were silent, then they nodded. Maxwell grinned. Suddenly, a Valkyrie man walked in. He was panting. He carried...Maxwell's com helmet? And a box? Maxwell quickly took the helmet and the box. He opened the box, and inside was...a touch screen? He held it up. He saw a single button on the outside, and he pushed it. It showed a video of Horatio. Horatio said, "Maxwell? You there?" Maxwell said, "Loud and clear, Horatio!" Horatio grinned. He said, "Excellent! How's the mission coming?" Horatio suddenly looked confused. He said, "And what are you wearing?" Maxwell told him the whole story of the events that occurred since he stepped through the portal.

After Maxwell had told Horatio, Horatio's eyes were wide. He said, "Well, then, I'm guessing you're going to help them?" Maxwell nodded. Horatio said, "Well, then, you're going to need this. The device your holding is an Advanced Quantum Inventory. The users somehow have this built into them, but we managed to adapt it for us. It can store a little more than a chest full of items, and it will keep them in a shrunken form inside it. After this video cuts off, any further communication has to be with the com helmet. It's pretty hard to get a video signal up there, you know? Good luck." The video cut off. The screen then flickered to Maxwell's inventory. (If you need to know what it looked like, It looked exactly like a normal minecraft inventory) Maxwell took the gilded Valkyrie Helmet, and put it on top of the touchscreen. The helmet shrunk, and was sucked into a tiny hole in the side. It then appeared in one of the slots. Maxwell grinned. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the castle. Everybody looked up at the ceiling. The stone was glowing orange with heat. Maxwell's eyes widened. Geothyllid! Then, the ceiling collapsed in a cascade of molten lava. Everybody ran towards the door. Geothyllid floated down to the floor, and pursued them. They ran out of the castle doors, and Lusonus said, "Quickly! Go to the slider's dungeon! It's in the island surrounded by blue clouds, up north of here! I'll try to hold off Geothyllid!" Suddenly, an explosion caused the castle to crumble to the ground. Geothyllid rose from the wreckage. Lusonus closed his eyes, and concentrated. He held up his staff. Purple energy shot out of it, encasing Geothyllid in a purple bubble. Matilda flew off, and Aeris grabbed Maxwell, and flew off with him. Geothyllid was suffocating in the bubble, deprived of oxygen to fuel his fire. He saw Maxwell getting away with Aeris and Matilda. In a rage, he summoned a massive explosion, shattering the bubble, and sending Lusonus flying backwards. Lusonus righted himself mid-air, pulled out a horn, and blew it. Suddenly, out of the giant pantheon in the distance flooded hundreds of Valkyrie warriors. They landed behind Lusonus, and pulled out their swords. Geothyllid gritted his teeth, and his flames grew hotter.

Aeris set Maxwell down as they reached another island, and Matilda landed next to them. They looked in the direction of Hrungulac. They could see the smoke rising.

* * *

**Don't forget to comment, guys! If I'm doing good, tell me what I should keep doing! If not, tell me what I really _shouldn't_ be doing!**


End file.
